


Tesoro

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [13]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Female Lex Luthor, Forced Pregnancy, Gender or Sex Swap, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Noncontober 2020, Pregnant Sex, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jonathan le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado de Alexandra Luthor. Clark no hizo caso esa advertencia.Día 13: Cambio de género.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 11





	Tesoro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930632) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Menor de edad porque Clark tenía (supuestamente) 17, pero el actor tenía 24. Pero igual menor de edad.

Clark deja el ramo de tulipanes en el florero de la mesa de centro dándole una sonrisa a la mujer sentada al otro lado de la habitación. Lex lo mira por encima de la computadora regresándole el gesto, desde que la salvo de morir ahogada esa extraña tensión ha crecido entre ellos. Kent toma uno de los vasos sirviendo algo del jugo y bebiendo.

“Mi madre dice que son los últimos de la temporada y si quieres más tendrás que mandarlas a traer desde Holanda.” Clark bebe sentándose en el sillón de tres puestos. Las brillantes uñas negras de Alexandra golpean las teclas de la computadora e inmediatamente después la cierran de golpe. Dejando su lugar en el escritorio camina hasta quedar de pie junto al campesino.

“Pediré girasoles o margaritas la próxima vez.” Ella cruza sus brazos delante de su pecho, echando su cabello rojo detrás de sus hombros. Clark bebe de nuevo, regresando el vaso a la mesa. Lex camina, sentándose a lado del campesino. Posando su delicada mano sobre la rodilla de Kent tocándolo por encima de sus pantalones de mezclilla. Frotando su pulgar en una mancha de grasa que se ha quedado impregnada en la tela.

“Lex, esto…mis padres.” Clark es joven y no todos los días tienes a preciosa mujer alguno años mayor interesada en ti. Su padre le ha advertido en innumerables ocasiones que no se relacione más allá de la amistad con Alexandra, pero simplemente no puede hacerlo.

“Tus padres no tiene que saberlo.” Lex reviso los registros médicos de la familia Kent, sin enfermedad crónicas, ambos padres gozan de buena salud al igual que su único hijo. Clark también era atractivo, sin dudas tenía buenos genes. Además, sería la mejor manera de desquiciar a su padre. Luthor acerca su rosto al cuello del chico, posando sus labios sobre la piel del menor.

“Pero.” Sumado a eso, Clark es joven y la droga que puso en ese jugo lo hará más cooperativo.

“Sin peros Clark, solo amor.” Lex abre su saco, dejándolo caer al suelo. Apoyando su pierna en la superficie acolchonada montándose en el regazo del campesino. “Nuestro amor.”

Posa sus labios en los del menor, metiendo sus manos en el cabello del joven. Moviendo su boca contra la de Clark, abre con velocidad los botones de la camisa de franela del joven. Rascando la tierna piel con sus uñas, Kent jadea contra la chica, nunca lo han besado así antes. Sus manos callosas sujetan uno de los muslos de la empresaria, acariciando la suave piel.

“Puedes tocar tanto como quieras Clark.” La joven mujer alienta a su amante. Trabajando en el cinturón del joven. Abriendo también sus pantalones. Kent toma la cintura de la chica, invitándola a frotarse con más rapidez. Lex levanta su falda, mostrando al campesino la valiosísima lencería que lleva debajo.

“Lex no deberíamos, en la escuela no han hablado de los métodos de planificación familia.” Clark toma por los hombros a la chica empujándola.

“Tomo anticonceptivos Clark, no debes preocuparte.” Luthor se lanza sobre el menor de nuevo, colando su mano al interior de sus calzoncillos. Liberando el miembro rígido de su compañero.

“Pero.” Clark insiste, Lex abre los botones de su blusa. La mirada del menor se dirige al pecho de la empresaria, elevando su mano temblorosa.

“Estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo, Clark. ¿Es que acaso no te atraigo?”

“Por supuesto, pero mi padre y el tuyo. Ellos.”

“Ellos no pueden decidir nuestras vidas. Lo recuerdas nosotros creamos nuestro destino y el nuestro es estar juntos.” Lex frota sus dedos sobre el pecho del menor, tomándolo por el cabello para volver a besarlo. Levantando su cadera, frotando la polla de Clark contra su trasero. El estudiante sujeta su cintura, tirando de la ropa de Luthor. Tomando los senos en sus manos, acariciando los finos hombros.

Lex lucha con sus bragas, levantando una de sus piernas para poder salir de ellas. Su cabello está revuelto, los labios de Kent manchados de labial. Puede ver los ojos azules del campesino casi eclipsados por sus pupilas, notando lo duro que el menor está ahora, el chico respira con dificultad. Luthor separa sus piernas, sujetando la base de la polla de Clark sin dejar de mirar al menor a los ojos se penetra despacio, hasta que su trasero choca.

“Clark, te amo.” Ella dice, cerrando sus piernas en la cintura del estudiante. Kent la abraza también, besando su cuello. Lex huele a perfume y gel de baño que seguramente cuesta más de lo que gana un mes en la granja. Presiona a la joven contra el sillón buscando el zipper de su falda para arrancarla, dejando su camisa lado e intentando salir de sus pantalones también. La empresaria lanza sus zapatos que golpean de manera estrepitosa el suelo.

Hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda del menor. Clark tiene músculos que algunos chicos que invierten horas enteras en el gimnasio envidiarían. Él los desarrollo por años de levantar paja en la granja, sus grandes manos son rugosas señal de que su trabajo es pesado. Lex puede sentir pequeñas cicatrices en el joven, indicio de algunos incidentes. Una larga en su brazo, Kent le contó sobre esa, se la hizo mientras ponía el nuevo alambre de púas.

“Yo también te amo, Lex.” El menor es sincero, si no la amara no estaría ahí. Desafiando la autoridad de su padre, Jonathan notaria el olor del perfume de Lex sobre su hijo cuando regresará y seguramente tendrían una horrible pelea. Ella le ofreció tantas veces ira vivir a la mansión, pagaría sus gastos y se irían a metrópolis apenas Clark comenzará la universidad.

Kent envuelve uno de sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de su amante, acercando sus labios de nuevo. Lex tiene esa sexy cicatriz en medio de su labio, producto de un altercado en la escuela. Las uñas de la chica acarician su cuerpo como si quisiera memorizar cada curva y musculo de este. Ella levanta su cadera, en señal de que Clark debería de moverse o dejarla ir arriba de nuevo.

Por supuesto que Kent es inexperto, esa es su primera vez, pero no importa porque sabe que Lex será paciente con él. Como siempre lo ha sido. Clark no quería que fuera así, suele escapar de situaciones tensas como esas siempre. Dentro de alguno de los muchos autos de Luthor, cuando va a jugar al billar, incluso logro salir con su castidad intenta el día del baile de primavera y cuando están solos en el granero. ¿Por qué hoy finalmente cedió?

Lex jadea contra su oído, su voz se escucha increíble, sus piernas lo comprimen invitándolo a ir mas fuerte. Clark lo hace, tomando a la joven mujer por la cintura. Las manos de Luthor se cierran en su carne, Kent es grande y todavía está creciendo. Ella sabe que el campesino nunca tomara su oferta, desafía a su padre es una cosa, irse de Smallville otra muy diferente. Pero al menos quiere llevarse algo de su amado cuando se vaya de ese pueblucho.

Un hijo, que tenga todo el carisma de Kent y toda la inteligencia de Luthor.

Ella hunde sus dientes en el cuello de Clark, si su padre especulara al menos le dará pruebas. En ese pueblito está mal visto el sexo antes del matrimonio, tal vez pueda ser una técnica desesperada, pero si eso sirve para que Jonathan deje a su hijo ir a metrópolis lo usara. Otra marca más en su hombro, justo al frente. Las líneas rojizas se extienden por la espalda del menor, como prueba de que Kent se ha divertido.

“No te contengas Clark, no voy a romperme.” Ella lo alienta, pasando sus manos por el rostro del menor. El estudiante acepta con un asentimiento, tan sumiso como siempre. Clark no mataría ni a una mosca, era un buen chico. Lex aún recordaba lo sonrojado que se había puesto cuando ella lo beso. Jugaba con sus dedos nervioso cuando llevaba las verduras o los pasteles y después de eso le tomo varios meses volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Clark no sospecharía que lo drogo, tal vez pasaría la noche lamentándose por ser débil a la carne. Incluso podría decirle a su padre que quiere casarse con ella. La cual sería el mejor escenario posible. El chico se empuja, azotando sus cuerpos juntos. Haciendo un sonido humedo al unirse. Lex gime elevando sus piernas, sus pies rebotan al ritmo que se vuelven uno.

Besa la mejilla de Clark y continúa dejando marcas. Contrayendo los dedos de sus pies, acariciando la planta de estos contra las piernas del campesino. Dejando que Kant vaya a su ritmo, hundiéndose en la dulce carne y por supuesto que Lex ha tenido mejores encuentros con amantes más experimentados, pero ninguno con un chico como Clark.

Él no es duro, la lleva lento y profundo, jadea con sus labios naturalmente rojos. Su rostro sonrojado no por el esfuerzo si no por lo avergonzado que se encuentra. Lex es una mujer hermosa, que se interesó en un joven campesino de Kansas. Ella que recorrió el mundo entero, lo ama, a él. A Clark Kent, a nadie más. Luthor no puede creer que encontró al hombre que buscaba en ese pueblucho al que fue exiliada por mal comportamiento.

Clark no solo es atractivo, tiene un corazón noble. Si Jonathan accede a su relación, sabe que será un excelente padre, pero el estudiante solo tiene 17 años y no pueden casarse hasta que él tenga 18. Sabe que, si el patriarca de la familia Kent ya la odia, llevándose a su hijo con esa artimaña tan sucia la convertirá en persona no grata de por vida.

No tiene que decírselo, Clark no desafiara la voluntad de su progenitor, pero… si se lo dice su perfecto sentido de la moral lo obligara a hacerse responsable. La eugenesia no era ilegal, no en esas condiciones. Lex solo quería un heredero perfecto y él se lo daría. Que tenga la sonrisa encantadora de su enamorado, su carisma y bondad. Un niño que lo mire con los brillantes ojos azules de su amado.

“Lex, espera yo.” El chico titubea, su voz tiembla. Ella lo toma por los hombros empujándolo de vuelta al sillón. Abriendo su sostén para dejarlo sobre el respaldo del mueble. Separa sus piernas, apoyada en sus rodillas colocando una de sus palmas en el pecho de Kent. El interior de Luthor se siente fantástico, por eso los chicos siempre hablaban del sexo.

“¿Te hace sentir bien Clark? Entonces puede hacerlo dentro de mí.” Desde esa posición puede vislumbrar sin inhibición como la pequeña mujer lo traga. Como su cuerpo delgado se estira para amoldarlo, desde arriba Lex puede buscar la velocidad y ángulo que más le agrade, su voz asciende y maldice por debajo. ¿Dónde se escondió ese chico todos esos años? Solo necesitaba un poco de práctica y sería un amante increíble, solo en el caso de que el encuentro pudiera volver a repetirse.

Las callosas manos del estudiante se cierran en sus caderas aminorando el esfuerzo, permitiéndole tomar más velocidad. Lex está segura que todos los sirvientes pueden oírla, a ella no le importa. Pero es probable que Clark comience a evitarlos a partir de ese momento. El pecho de Alexandra se mueve al son de sus golpes, el menor observa como sus piernas se separan para albergarlo, los huesos de su cadera se marcan sobre su pálida piel.

Clark tiene un bronceado campesino, las puntas del cabello rizado algo quemadas por el solo. Eso a Lex le parece hermoso. Las manos del menor suben al pecho de su amante, tomando los suaves senos entre sus dedos. El sudor baja del cuello de la empresaria, empapando su estómago cayendo al pecho de su amado. Las cejas del estudiante se fruncen y ella puede sentirlo sacudirse en su interior.

Lex se lanza sobre el menor, cerrando sus manos en el cuello de este sin detener sus caderas. Clark gime contra la boca de Luthor derramándose al interior de su amada. Es lo mejor que nunca ha sentido, Alexandra nota el calor extenderse en su matiz, empapada de la esencia de Kent. Ella mintió, no toma anticonceptivos. A decir verdad, lleva un par de meses en un tratamiento de fertilidad.

“¿Lex podemos…?” Kent no puede terminar su pregunta, la chica acaricia su pecho mirándolo con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

“Claro que si Clark, las veces que quieras. Llévame a la habitación.”

…

“Espera ¿Cómo que Lex se fue?” El joven granjero suena confundido. Su padre sale de debajo del tractor.

“Esa mujer vino aquí insistiendo de nuevo en que fueras con ella a metrópolis y le dije que no.”

“Papá, pero.”

“No Clark, la sangre Luthor esta maldita. Estoy feliz de que se haya ido y espero que no regrese jamás.”

…

“Cariño, llego una carta para ti esta mañana.” Clark toma el papel que su madre le entrega, deja la caja de herramientas sobre el piso y la abre. El siguiente verano debería de iniciar la universidad.

“Es de Lex.” Dice el chico emocionado. Jonathan frunce el ceño y regresa a leer su periódico.

“Oh, entonces apresúrate y ve que dice.” Martha se acerca mirando con curiosidad la hoja. Clark pasa sus ojos con rapidez sobre el papel, el rostro del muchacho se vuele de un gesto de asombro a una cara de felicidad. Su madre arrebata la carta para leerlo de nuevo.

“Clark, esto no puede ser.” La mujer reitera, mirando caer una fotografías del sobre de papel.

“¿Qué pasa Martha?” Jonathan cierra su periódico levantándose de la mesa para leer el mensaje también. Clark levanta la fotografía del suelo, dándole vuelta. Ahí está Lex, con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Su hijo, la foto está fechada a la semana pasada y tiene una nota también. En la perfecta caligrafía de su amada. <Conner y yo esperaremos a papi en metrópolis.>

“Conner.” Clark dice en voz alta.

“No te iras con esa mujer.” Jonathan repite su mantra.

“No, iré con mi hijo.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
